Operation: Typical Highschool Life! De Arimasu!
by Angel of Apricots
Summary: Alternate meeting between the frogs and their human friends. The Keroro Platoon start an operation to learn about Pekoponians by entering a highschool as students. They then live in the same house, as their base. They must also hide from their human friends that they are actually space frogs that plan to invade the earth. Breaks the fourth wall like Funimation did with the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Fuyuki Hinata was the president of the usually empty Occult Club, which only consisted of two members; himself, naturally, and a good friend named Momoka Nishizawa, the daughter of the Nishizawa Corporation's boss, who practically owned half of the world. He lived with his older sister, a popular girl named Natsumi Hinata, and his mother, Aki Hinata. Besides Momoka, he had two more friends, one which is the same age as his sister, and another one older. Koyuki Azumaya was a girl from the province who was extremely skilled at nearly everything she has done, and was a bit air-headed at times. But she was the best friend of Natsumi. The other, who was the oldest in their group, was a boy named Saburo Mutsumi, who was feared by many in his school. Surprisingly, he was nice and a bit too relaxed at times. Those five were considered the oddest group in school; a boy who had a fascination for the occult, his older sister who was one of the most popular girls in school, a rich girl who was also a master in martial arts, a girl from the country who was extremely agile and was a fast learner, and a boy who skipped classes but managed to get amazing grades anyway.

At least, they were considered the most odd group in the school up until now.

Natsumi and Fuyuki usually walked to school with their friends, but Momoka had called Fuyuki the night before and had told them that she would be picking all of them from their homes, as she wanted to tell them something that was easier to explain when not walking. Natsumi didn't mind, her brother's sweet friend was loaded, and often treated both her and Koyuki on multiple spa trips. It didn't take a genius to know that Momoka had a thing for her little brother, and was apparently nice to Natsumi because she wanted to make a good impression on her "future sister-in-law". Natsumi assured the younger girl it was just fine with her, because she didn't even think that her nerdy brother would actually get someone to like him with zero effort.

When the five of them started walking through the school hallway, Saburo, who was at the middle of the group and was notably the most quiet one, suddenly spoke up. "Oh yeah! I heard that we're having five new students today."

This turned the attention of the four straight to him. Koyuki piped up. "Really?!" She then hugged Natsumi's arm, a little habit she did when excited or extremely joyful. "Natsumi-san! Did you hear?! More friends!" She cheered, her loud voice echoing in the hallway. Some told her to be more quiet, as it was only morning, so Koyuki made a small apology by bowing her head, but started whispering loudly. "Saburo-san! Is there anything about them? Are they younger? Taller? Boys? Girls?"

"C-calm down, Koyuki-chan." Natsumi chuckled. Koyuki was obviously excited to make more friends. She had also been excited about a new person or people coming to school and showing them around. As Natsumi did the same to her, she wanted to teach someone and become their friend. "Though where did you hear that, Saburo-senpai?"

Saburo put his arms behind his head. "Rumors. Gossip. Things go 'round the school easily. And for someone like me, who rests at nearly every nook and cranny, I hear everything they say." He smirked. He then placed a hand on Fuyuki's head and started rubbing it roughly, causing the younger male to yelp. "Though four of them are the same age, one of them is the same age as Fuyuki-kun here. Who knows, maybe we'd have a new 'baby brother' in our group."

The three girls started laughing at Fuyuki's flustered reaction. "Saburo-san! Don't do that!" He whined, immediately smiling at how normal, but how happy the simple group of friends were. The noisy group went on their way to their classrooms, with Natsumi and Koyuki being excited as Momoka shyly told them about a new clothes shop opening on at the mall, and she wanted to treat them. Saburo and Fuyuki stumbled their way through the hallway, with Saburo using his arm to lock Fuyuki's head underneath, laughing loudly.

The group of five were then stopped by an approaching teacher, who was the adviser of Natsumi and Koyuki's class. Besides being their homeroom teacher, she was also Saburo's science teacher, and the home economics teacher of Fuyuki and Momoka. Saburo smirked, knowing how this teacher hated him for not attending her classes, but getting perfect grades in her subject. "Sensei." The five of them greeted, though Saburo did it mockingly, causing Fuyuki to quietly scold him before he got them all in trouble.

"Natsumi-chan, Nishizawa-chan." The teacher smiled. "I was looking for the two of you. Natsumi-chan and Nishizawa-chan is are excellent representations of how all students must be; diligent." She was trying her best not to break her smile at the sight of troublemaker Saburo. "The new students have arrived. They are at the gym. I have told them that representatives of the first and second year students will be the ones to show them the ropes around here, and since you and Nishizawa-chan excellent examples-"

"Can I come too?!" Koyuki suddenly squealed in excitement, hugging Natsumi from behind at jumping over her shoulder, causing the red haired girl to suddenly yelp in surprise. "Oh! And Fuyuki-san and Saburo-san too! Can we come with Natsumi-san and Momoka-san?! Please?!"

"Azumaya-cha-"

"Oh, there won't be any harm in bringing those three to meet them." Natsumi smiled at the teacher as sweet as she could. Koyuki was really excited about this. Plus, Momoka might be fidgety around them if Fuyuki wasn't around. And Saburo? Well.. "Right, sensei?"

The teacher grunted, not noticing Saburo stick out a tongue at her from behind her back. "Fine."

* * *

In the center of the gym stood five figures, standing proud and straight in a line, almost like a group of soldiers awaiting orders. In the center of their line was a green-haired male wearing the standard uniform. Black eyes remained focus on the doors of the gym, a proud smile plastered on his face as his bag was simply lying on the floor qhile his hands were on his hips. On his left side was a smallest member, a black-haired male with shining purple eyes. He was holding his bag with his left hand, and a big lollipop on his right, which he was licking. On the right of the green-haired student was a red-haired student with determined black eyes. On the right side of his face was a stitched-up scar and a band-aid on the left side of his cheek. He had his arms crossed and an annoyed expression. On the far left, next to the black-haired one, was a blonde with swirling glasses and orange and headphones. He was disturbingly grinning with one of his hands trying to stifle his giggles, while the other was stuffed in the pocket of his pants. Finally, the one on the far right, next to the red-haired one, was another male. He had light blue hair that was a bit long, so it was tied into a smooth ponytail. He also had light blue eyes that were staring at the floor in what seemed to be shame, a surgical mask covering his mouth.

Besides being a group of colorful-looking teenage boys, what made them so similar to each other was their headgear. Three of them had the same headband-style with floppy ears on the side, though the symbol on the headgear was different. The one with the headphones had an orange beanie with small flaps that nearly resembled the headband's. The headphones were connected to the beanie. The one with the surgical mask had a headband that resembled the other three's, but the ear flaps were replaced by shrouds. Each of their headgear had a different symbol. A red star on the yellow headband. A wakaba on a yellow headband. A yellow skull on the crimson headband. A yellow spiral on the orange beanie. And a red shuriken on the white headband.

"..I'm bored, leader. Kukuku. Waiting is a waste of time, no? Kukuku. Might as well do something productive." The blonde one spoke up, glasses shining dangerously. His bag was strapped onto his shoulder, so he took out a white laptop that miraculously fit in there. He then dropped the bag carelessly. "Let's look at the information of Pekoponian students now, shall we? Kukukukukuku!~ Clicky click." He giggled, holding the laptop with his left hand and and using his right hand to type. He then found this a bit too uncomfortable to his tastes, as using one hand to click on the keys was slower. Plus, the laptop kept rattling on his arm. No way in hell was he sitting on the floor. Their leader had told them to remain as clean as possible, and there were too much germs on the floor. "Tch. Dororo-senpai. Care to stop looking at the floor pathetically and help me? Kukukukuku!~"

The blue-haired one, Dororo, looked up from the floor and sweated nervously. "Um. Okay, Kururu-dono.." He quietly said in an unsure voice, walking away from his spot to the other side. He extended his arms and spread out his palms, as the blonde named Kururu use his hands as a table of some sort.

The one in the center started laughing evilly, a shadow covering his eyes in a cliche'd anime style to show that he wasn't a normal student. "Gerogerogero! This has to be our best plan yet! And it's our first plan too! With _'Operation; Typical Highschool Life'_ , aka, _'Operation; Living a Cliche'd Anime Life as Houesmates'_ , we can gather information and knowledge about Pekoponians, their customs, and their weaknesses! Gerogerogero! It's foolproof! Everyone will then know my name; Sgt. Keroro of the Keroro Platoon, and we'll be the best platoon in the history of Keron! We'll have Pekopon trembling at our feet in no time! Right, Private Tamama?"

The smallest, Tamama, nodded eagerly. "Gunso-san is the best!"

As Kururu started talking to himself (or even Dororo) while typing on his laptop maniacally, Dororo awkwardly stood silent as he carefully held Kururu's laptop, Keroro laughing about their path to success, and Tamama continuously stroking Keroro's ego, the red-haired one suddenly straightened out. "Back to your places, soldiers! I hear footsteps!" He barked out those orders. Thankfully, Kururu had immediately stuffed his laptop back in his bag, Dororo had run back to his place, Keroro had adjusted himself so he looked like a regularly mischievous teenager, and Tamama _bit_ the lollipop as hard as he could, shattering it into pieces and eating them that way.

"Giroro-kun, we should celebrate the success of phase one later, Gerogero!" Keroro chuckled, patting the back of his childhood friend, who silently agreed with a rare smile. "Gerooooo! And with the Pekoponian currency that Kururu stole by hacking the bank, we could make our base much more sufficient to our needs! We should make a bed that is stylized after a spaceship! Gerogerogero!"

The doors opened, and the Keroro Platoon straightened up like the soldiers they were. The teacher walked up to them with three Pekoponian students following, three females and two males. Keroro picked up his bag by slinging the handle over his foot and bringing it upwards, as the other platoon members tried their best to not be too suspicious; Keroro made a grin a normal reckless kid would, Tamama flashed his eyes cutely, Giroro simply avoided eye contact with the students and focused on the teacher, Kururu made a smile that was probably fake, and Dororo did the same as Giroro, though he did it by lowering his headgear and trying to cover his eyes. To their eyes, Keroro, Tamama, and Kururu were happy to be there, Giroro wasn't interested and was "too cool" for his own good, and Dororo was just plain shy.

The teacher smiled. "Sorry to keep you all waiting!" She then ushered the red-haired Pekoponian to her front, then made a gesture. Keroro understood and with a mental salute to his fellow soldiers, he walked forward, facing the Pekoponian female. "Keroro-kun, this is our star student, Natsumi-chan, as well as the representative of the sophomore students. She is going to be a classmate of your's. Natsumi-chan, this boy right here is-"

"Gunso!" Keroro interrupted with a grin. "Keroro Gunso." Their names weren't really that thought out. They were just japanese translations of their ranks. But it'd work just fine. Kururu did say most names have different meanings, and Dororo backed it up by saying plants were often used as names, such as Hana, Lily, Rose, etc. So their ranks would work just fine. Plus, the Pekoponian girl's name, Natsumi, also had a meaning in japanese, so she had no right to complain if she found his name odd. With a smirk that was supposed to be playful, Keroro extended a hand towards Natsumi as polite as he could. "It's nice to meet you, Natsumi- _dono_."

In her mind, she found the new kid to be incredibly obnoxious already, judging by how he interrupted the teacher. Still, she took his hand and gently made a handshake, noticing how he seemed to look.. darker, as she did it. _"Ugh, I should have known! The kid's a total weirdo.."_ She told herself. _"And the ones on the back don't look any better. What's with those creepy glasses on that blonde kid? And 'Gunso' seems to be a weird surname, sure, but 'Keroro'?! What kind of a name is that?! It sounds like it belongs to a FROG!"_

Momoka shyly walked towards Tamama. For some reason, she felt something in her. Something that told her it was okay to approach one of them, especially the one that was trying his best to look cute. Naturally, it had no effect on Momoka. She was already smitten with Fuyuki, no amount of cuteness could match his! With a polite smile, Momoka bowed to the one in front of her. He looked smaller compared to her, so at least she didn't feel scared or tiny. In all honesty, he looked kind of cute. "Hi there. My name is Momoka Nishizawa. You may call me Momoka if you wish. And you are?" She said in her most formal voice.

"Tamama Nitohei!" He grinned with pride, flailing his arms in a way that was supposed to be cute. He was so impressed by his own introduction, he didn't notice Momoka look like she had just heard the worst joke in her entire life. The name.. it was so odd! The surname seemed normal enough, but his name didn't seem to be normal.. also, it probably wasn't a coincidence that the boy and his green-haired friend had the same style of name!

Next was the blonde one with the spiral glasses. For some reason, that smile that quickly turned into a grin of Kururu spelled trouble, which made the teacher who watched the kids interact frown in disdain. Another troublemaker in the school. Almost like it was his calling, Saburo walked to Kururu with a seemingly polite smile, noticing that Kururu was a bit taller than him. Or a bit taller than the rest of his friends, really. "Hello there! The name's Saburo Mutsumi." He extended a hand, maintaining eye contact with the other.

Kururu didn't take it for a second, but when he did, a dark glint appeared in his eye. "Kururu Souchou. Kukukuku.." He giggled, using his free hand to cover his mouth.

The atmosphere suddenly tensed. With every introduction, it was getting more and more ridiculous. Koyuki suddenly ran from Fuyuki's side over to the remaining boys, and seemed to have taken a liking to the blue haired one. The red haired one seemed to tense and his eyes flashed dangerously, before the one with the surgical mask patted him on the arm that was meant to be a gesture signalling he was going to be okay. Koyuki smiled as bright as she could. "I'm Koyuki Azumaya! I only came here a year ago 'cuz I'm from the province, so I'm the most recent student here! I'm so excited about meeting people to help, you can ask me for anything you need! Nice to meet you!" It was a miracle that Koyuki still hadn't found them weird.

Dororo seemed to be a bit happy at the fact that someone other than his platoon noticed him. He shakily extended a hand, something Keroro and Kururu did. "Um, I'm Dororo Heichou." Sweating way too much. Too nervous. "I'm g-glad to hear that you're happy about meeting us." This scene seemed way too familiar in Dororo's mind. Suddenly..

 _Click!_

Koyuki didn't even get the chance to shake Dororo's hand, as the latter had seemingly shrunk away and sprinted towards the far back of the gym, huddling himself in the corner. Everyone seemed confused at this, but Tamama and Kururu simply slapped their foreheads with their palms in exasperation, as Dororo suddenly started mumbling sentences. "I remember the time Keroro-kun and Giroro-kun met me.. it was almost like this.. and five minutes later, he had already managed to get me in trouble which resulted into me being a cast for seven months.. and when I got better, Keroro-kun whisked me to _another_ adventure.. and I was sick for two weeks.. dorodorodoro.."

"Is he going to be okay?" The teacher and Koyuki asked Keroro in unison, worry in their voices. Keroro only replied with a nervous grin and waving his hand dismissively, Tamama and Kururu silently giving him judgmental stares at the back. Momoka and Fuyuki sweatdropped at how Dororo was just weeping on the back of the room with no reason, Saburo and Natsumi seemed weirded out, while Koyuki was just worried. What if she messed up?

"He does that. A lot. Give him a few minutes." Giroro spoke up for Keroro with an annoyed expression mixed with a bit of worry. "We only have _him_ to blame for Dororo being a crybaby."

"Hey!" Keroro frowned. "C'mon! I'm not the only one who practically picked on him! Okay, maybe I was the one who came up with cool ideas, but that still doesn't make it completely my fault!"

"Whatever. I'm Giroro Gouchou." He huffed, walking away from the group and to the back of the gym.

Fuyuki then realized he hadn't made an introduction yet. "Um, wait a minute, Gouchou-san!" He raised his voice a bit. Giroro made brief eye contact with him. "I'm Fuyuki. Fuyuki Hinata and.. Natsumi's little brother."

"Heya kid." Giroro greeted briefly with an uninterested voice, before walking to Dororo at the very back, who was now lying on the floor while still curled up like a ball.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and Momoka and Fuyuki whispering to each other how odd the new students were acting and Natsumi trying her best to remain polite to the obnoxious green haired kid who was sharing a story about him and his friends. The teacher stood awkwardly, waiting for at least one of them to interact, but got tired of it eventually. "Well.. Natsumi-chan, Nishizawa-chan, and the three of you.. later at lunch, I will excuse you from your respective classes to teach the five of those boys about everything. School rules, the rooms, schedules, and everything else. Well then.. class begins in twenty minutes. Nishizawa-chan and Fuyuki-kun. Tamama-kun is the same age as you and will be in the same class. Natsumi-chan and Azumaya-chan. Keroro-kun, Giroro-kun, Dororo-kun, and Kururu-kun are the same grade, but unfortunately, Dororo-kun and Kururu-kun are in the opposite class as your's, so please just teach them later at lunch. Saburo-kun." She glared at Saburo, still relaxed and calm as ever. "At least try to help later."

"No promises, sensei."

* * *

 **I swear I'm only typing this because it's fun to have characters break the fourth wall.**


	2. Chapter 2

"For the last time.. I'm afraid hats are against school rules. It's apparently not a good thing for our school." Natsumi sternly told the four students following her, as Koyuki lead the way for them cheerily. "As well as headphones, Kururu. I think Dororo's mask is allowed.. are you sick, though? Or is it just a fashion accessory? If you're sick, then I guess the principal will let you keep the mask." She asked the blue-haired male behind them. Keroro was in front, Giroro and Dororo didn't bother to hurry up, and Kururu was at the very back, looking around the place with interest. Tamama had already went with Momoka and Fuyuki, so they had nothing to worry about. Probably. Besides Tamama being hyperactive, he didn't seem to be any harm. He was incredibly friendly to Momoka and Fuyuki, affectionately referring to them as "Momochi" and "Fukki" as he dragged them with him happily.

Keroro was a bit of a brat, though. He had a loud voice and a confident smirk that was way too cocky, Natsumi was sure she preferred the other students. Dororo and Giroro were a bit quiet, but Dororo was at least bit friendlier than Giroro. Natsumi noted how he was seemingly admiring the school's interior. Kururu had a creepy tendency to giggle a lot, but other than that, he was quiet when not making snide remarks. Tamama was really loud, but cute, at least. Keroro puffed his chest with pride, pointing to his headband. "Headbands aren't against school rules, though! It's to keep our hair out of our eyes! And Dororo was always so sickly as a kid, and he's also a bit of a germaphobe! We're childhood friends, you know? Why, do you know from where we came from, everyone wears a headband everyday? Some are customized to look different and have different pins! That's why Kururu has a beanie instead of a-"

Giroro grabbed him by the neck and was giving him a glare that basically said; _"You idiot! They're gonna ask where we came from! Then our cover is going to be blown, we're going to be treated as Pekoponian frogs that can be dissected, our planet will probably be attacked by Pekoponian's forces or something like that, unless you stop talking about us, you freakin' twit!"_

Dororo answered to Natsumi's question regardless, noticing how she just ignored Giroro trying to toss a panicking Keroro into the window while Kururu watched in amusement, hands clasped together as if he was enjoying it. Dororo sighed. Childhood friends.. but still, they haven't grown that much. Keroro's still an overconfident jerk, Giroro was trying to play it cool, but had the temper of a teenage girl.. yes, everything was the same. Dororo himself was still a crybaby, after all. "Uh, er.. it's an important family present. Besides being sickly and the fact that I need this, that is." He pointed to his medical mask. "But thank you for the concern, Natsumi-dono. I am fine, I will just take it off later."

Koyuki stopped in front of a classroom. "Well.. this is Dororo-san's and Kururu-san's class. Ours is just beside this one."

Kururu made a look. "Hegh? Oh.. kukuku. So this is where our class is, heh? Quite normal to say the least, kukuku.."

Keroro suddenly punched the air like a stereotypical anime protagonist that is probably male, and Dororo didn't even ask how he managed to escape Giroro's wrath. Natsumi finally had enough and annoyingly speed-walked to her classroom, leaving Koyuki with the four males. "Oh. Well, class starts in a few minutes. You guys can talk for awhile, but don't be late! And don't get mad at Natsumi, she does have a really.. short temper, at times." She bowed her head before running after Natsumi.

The four of them were still together, but there was an aura surrounding them. Keroro grinned creepily, which kind of annoyed Kururu, since it was the latter's job to be creepy, not the commander's. "Gerogerogero. We may have been separated by that wretched entrance exam, but never fear! Kururu, use your phone to text us about the Pekoponians in your class. To make things easier, you and Dororo try to befriend them to get information. Dororo and I will use those female Pekoponians to do our bidding!"

"What about the Private? He's in a completely different year. So does he have to do the task of befriending the Pekoponians and doing a report on them?" Asked Giroro, crossing his arms.

"Why do you think I told him to bring all his sweets? Gerogerogero. Tamama is energetic, sure, but with the sweets that we legally bought and definitely didn't steal from a Pekoponian convenience store, he'll have the energy of two Tamamas!" Keroro pressed one of the ear flops of his headband, remaining silent for awhile until a click was heard. "Private Tamama! This is Sergeant Keroro speaking! How's it going in there?"

 _"Gunso-san! As soon as I entered, I got separated from Momochi and Fukki. The other Pekoponians, the girls, are swarming over me, like flies and a lightbulb! So, I excused myself. I'm now at the restroom, sir! But I'm gonna have to walk back soon, 'cuz Momochi said if I was late, I'd get detention. This is almost like Keron!"_ The youngest cried in annoyance. Of course. School was a horror for any Keronian tadpole. Since most of them wanted to be soldiers, they were taught more than the basics at a young age. _"I just left the bathroom and I'm walkin' back to the classroom, sir! I gotta end the call, but from what I've gathered, Pekoponians seem to swarm around unfamiliar Pekoponians like me and a cake! Be very, very careful, Gunso-san! Private Tamama, out!"_ And with that, the call ended.

Dororo frowned. "It sounds a bit.. creepy."

Keroro waved his hands dismissively. "We're Keron Military Soldiers! We've faced worse." Just by saying that, the other three started to look a bit more serious. That's right. They were soldiers from Keron, number one in the universe. Just because he was a blundering idiot doesn't mean he didn't know how to handle a platoon. He passed each test with flying colors, as well as his platoon mates. Giroro had a scar that was from a war with the Vipers, a clan that most fans of this series probably know because they were the sworn enemy of Keronians. Dororo and Tamama, along with Giroro, were one of the best fighters in their academy. Dororo was both an assassin and a ninja, while Tamama was a black belt at martial arts. And Giroro had a gun, 'nuff said. Resident creep Kururu was the brains, a genius ever since he was a tadpole. Only five members, but they can hold their own. "Sergeant Major Kururu! Any info regarding Pekoponians must be sent via phone, even during class! If you get caught, try to lie! Lance Corporal Dororo! You're in charge of assisting Kururu gather information by befriending the Pekoponians! They'll probably flock over you as soon as they see your mask."

Kururu giggled and made a lazy salute, while Dororo himself stood straight and saluted his leader, who was also his first friend and childhood friend. "Understood, sir!" They both said in unison, miraculously not loud enough to be heard by the students inside the classroom.

"Corporal Giroro and I will do the same, so don't worry." He assured. "Alright. Private Tamama was the first to go in, but we're following soon after. Fourth step of _'Operation; Typical Highschool Life'_ , commence!" The four of them raised their fists on the air like those stereotypical anime friendship-groups that go to the beach and do that sort of thing, before Kururu and Dororo walked away from Keroro and Giroro. "Alright you two! Stay alert! Captain's orders!"

"Roger!"

Kururu opened the door for both of them and went inside in, as Giroro gave a reassuring nod to Dororo. The blue-haired student nodded and walked inside alongside Kururu, sliding the door shut. Before Keroro could do the same, Giroro gave a scoff. "I'm surprised you managed to get your speech done, with you sputtering your lines in front of the mirror earlier. You actually managed to get those two pumped up, and Dororo's too peaceful to even get pumped up unless threatened, while Kururu is just plain lazy unless he's bored."

"Gwah! I was extremely lucky to not slip my tongue, otherwise, I would have ruined the moment, yessir!"

* * *

 **Next chapter is the chapter in which Kururu and Dororo both realize that Pekoponian Highschool is hell. The previous "steps" on Keroro's operation were;**

 **1\. Go to Pekopon and find a living quarters just in case something happens to the ship. The living quarters has to be at least average and on the ground. The space is for the normal disguise of the living quarters, while Kururu makes an underground base, hence why it needs to be on the ground. Apartments are out of the question. (The ship crashed, but none of them were separated, unlike the original.)**

 **2\. Use the Pekoponian disguises to fit right in. Have Kururu use his strange guns and gizmos to get what they need, such as necessities. With only a limited budget for invasion, most necessities will be either toilet paper or money to pay for Pekoponian electricity and water bills. (According to Kururu, using teenage students as disguises would make them less suspicious, but prone to being stalked by Pekoponian females. Kururu hacked a bank, so they got more money to get other things they need, such as beds, a mini fridge, computers, etc.)**

 **3\. As Pekoponian teenagers, find the best source of information. Pekoponian children often attend their own version of school, which lacks military training, but is school all the same. If the platoon gets separated into different classes, use the far-more-superior-and-advanced-Keronian-cellphones-that-Dororo's-mother-was-nice-to-support-the-platoon-with. (Their phones look like regular japanese clamshell phones, though each platoon member's cellphone has different applications, functions, and of course, design.)**

 **Considering Dororo's family is rich, and no one mentions that Dororo actually comes from a wealthy family despite being a crybaby ninja, I plan to give their parents a role in this story. For Kururu and Tamama, I'll just give them random supporting OCs as parents. The phones they have would be for communication with their parents, but Kururu modified them to give them more use. The phones can apparently contact someone from another planet.**

 **Keroro's phone is green with a yellow star, as well as a keychain of Sumomo and a yellow star with a smiley face. His phone is also a sword (the one he's equipped with in Keroro RPG), as well as some sort of storage box. As it has a storage box, it'll usually pop out Gunpla boxes, unnecessary items, and even the Kero Ball, which is stashed somewhere safe. Contacts include his platoon, his parents, the parents of his platoon, friends and comrades on Keron, and a certain someone. He and his platoon might add Pekoponian buddies if they get attached. Useless applications are games and anime videos he moved to his phone, as well as an application that updates him on the release of new Gunpla models.**

 **Tamama's phone is dark blue with his wakaba mark, a keychain of Keroro, and keychains of cute cakes and junk food with faces. His phone has normal applications to test his physical strength, as well as magazine applications to keep him updated on Keron's status. Contacts include his platoon, his family, friends and comrades on Keron, and his "apprentice". Useless applications are games, videos of simple steps on how to make sweets, and an application of a dart board which is pressed multiple times. (How he deals with anger when in Pekoponian form.)**

 **Giroro's phone is red with a yellow skull, and a keychain of a small train. His phone, like Keroro's, includes a storage system. Unlike Keroro's, his storage system usually includes weaponry or medicines and bandages. He has a news application, which states _actual_ important information regarding Keron, unlike Tamama's magazine that was meant for Keronian gossip. Notably has the most cheesy pictures of him and the important memories he's had. Contacts include his platoon, his dad, friends and comrades on Keron, and the Garuru Platoon. Doesn't really have a useless application, but has an application that enables him to record voices.**

 **Dororo's phone is blue with a red shuriken, a long keychain of a string of flowers, and a doll hung on by a string to act as a keychain, Kikaka. His phone has applications regarding Pekoponian news, Keronian news, and a cheesy application made by "a special friend" that tells fortunes and lucky flowers for the day, which are surprisingly accurate and always end up saving the platoon's butts. Also has cheesy pictures of him, his family, and his platoon. Contacts include his platoon, his mother, his "special friend", and Keroro's mother. Useless application is a music box application that plays random tunes. (Uses it as a way to cope with trauma.)**

 **Kururu's phone is yellow with an orange swirl mark, and an "emergency" Flash Spoon that has a string attached to act as a keychain similar to Dororo's Kikaka. His phone has the most applications; it can connect to his laptop and he can use it even if it is somehow stolen from him, an application that enables him to make drafts for inventions, the storage box containing his tools and materials needed, an application that is simply a button that summons fighting robots if needed, an application that can hack computers and phones in case his laptop is not present or available, and an application to locate the members of the platoon by using their symbols assigned to them by their parents. Contacts include his platoon, his family, and "sources" to where he and the Platoon get everything they need. Useless application is an application that can somehow copy another person's voice and change their dialogue in order to cause misunderstandings.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dororo remembered his first day at Keron Elementary Military Training School.

That was the day he met his first friends, the egotistical troublemaker Keroro and the always serious Giroro. Weeks later, he became close friends with the classroom's sweetheart, a female Keronian Pururu, and a few days passed, he managed to befriend the classroom's lone wolf, the extremely-clingy Zoruru. He hadn't met Kururu, Tamama, or the other members of the Garuru Platoon until he became older, with the exception of Garuru, who he kept seeing as a child because of his friendship with Giroro. Zoruru was apparently the quiet, but not shy, kid of their classroom. Dororo had befriended him after they bumped into each other, with Pururu noting that as emotionless Zoruru could be, he was really nice to both her and Dororo. Keroro seemed to tick him off, and he had some sort of hatred for Giroro.

Dororo and Zoruru had the same rank and skills as assassins from Captain Jirara's now disbanded assassin group, with the exception that Zoruru can use his powers to his fullest anytime he wants, while Dororo is unable to do so unless he or his platoon are threatened. Speaking of platoons, the Keroro and Garuru platoons have a friendly rivalry towards the opposite platoon, since the platoon members have known each other in their childhoods and have coincidentally been placed in the same platoon. While it was true that Garuru's platoon was a much higher rank due to Garuru's seriousness, Pururu's maturity, and Zoruru's loyalty, the Keroro Platoon's members were close friends. Garuru was an older brother, so he had a natural liking into teasing his younger and fiery brother, Giroro, until he went redder than he already was. Pururu still acted as mature as she naturally was and often scolded the younger members of Garuru's or Keroro's platoon, but mostly Keroro or Tororo. Taruru and Tamama were often seen training each other's beams at each other, and were also childhood friends, with Taruru idolizing Tamama. Tororo was much more mischievous than Kururu, so the two had a rivalry to prove who was the best in computers, though Kururu effortlessly kept beating him. As for Dororo and Zoruru.. they were close friends and often sparred with each other, and both had the same problem with being noticed by their platoons, leading to sulking and lonely resonating in the corner of the room.

His friend, Zoruru, had little to no emotions, but when he did show them, it was kind of amusing. Zoruru was nice to Dororo and Pururu because he could tolerate them. Especially Dororo, who he claimed was his "first friend", with the second being Pururu. He showed loyalty towards Garuru, naturally, and had high respect for the Keronian for being both logical and kind, as well as patient. For Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, and Taruru, it was indifference because he didn't particularly care for them. Now, for Tororo and Kururu.. annoyance and irritation, but had small respect for how Tororo often fixed up Zoruru's robotic body. He just got annoyed at Kururu's sadistic nature.

Oh. How did Zoruru get his robotic body? That's a story for another time. Because Dororo was simply remembering the good memories of his childhood and days back at Keron, ignoring the times Keroro managed to traumatize and forget about him.

The current situation he was in was a bit awkward, as he and Kururu were the sources of interest in the Pekoponian classroom. It was probably because of the headgear they both possessed, plus the odd accessories on their faces; Dororo's medical mask and Kururu's spiral glasses respectively. "Kukuku." Kururu laughed quietly, covering his mouth to hide the fact he was grinning creepily. "Dororo-senpai. It seems Pekoponian children are interested in new students more so than we thought. Kukukuku. Well. What are you waiting for? Help me out here, kuku." He said in a hushed tone. "You befriend the brats. I'll send the reports. I have a bad reputation to make."

Dororo nodded in order to prevent Kururu from sweating too much out of annoyance. "Ah, hello everyone." He bowed to the students looking at them, using his usually polite tone. "We're the new students. I am Dororo Heichou, and this is my friend, Kururu Souchou. It is nice to meet you." He said. "Kururu-dono." He whispered to Kururu, noting that a few students had looked away, but were still glancing at them every five seconds. "What should we do now?"

"Kukuku. Teacher's here."

Students sat properly on their seats while Kururu and Dororo stood at the doorway awkwardly. "Stupid kids, can't settle down on a morning." The teacher, a stern-looking middle-aged man, entered the room and glared at all his students, before his eyes settled on Kururu and Dororo. A beanie, headphones, and spiral glasses.. the stereotypical accessories of a gaming, junk-food-eating delinquent! Just look at that shit-eating grin plastered on his face! And the one beside him.. a small yet straight ponytail, a ninja-like headgear, and a medical mask, as well as timid blue eyes.. probably a girly one babied by his own mother. "You two!" He barked at them. "Up front! Now!"

 _"Oh? The way he talks! It's like.."_

 _"Keron Academy's Military Trainers, eh? Kukuku! We're soldiers. We know what we're doing, kuku!"_

Out of instinct due to being soldiers ever since they knew how to walk, both of them had stood up straight and saluted the teacher with a serious "Sir, yessir!". That little salute caused the other students to stiffen in what seemed to be fear or shock out of their unintentional disrespect, but the teacher's eyes only widened, before he gritted his teeth in anger. Despite this, Kururu and Dororo had walked in front of the class. Dororo rubbed his cold hands together awkwardly as he walked, while Kururu stuffed them into his pocket uncaringly.

"You two.. are you _mocking_ me?"

 _"He talks almost like.. wait, is he offended? Oh no, what did we do wrong? This seems to be trouble. Father and the other Keron Military Trainers taught us that saluting to a superior is a must.. does it not work that way in Pekopon?"_ Dororo thought, before he cut his own thoughts off. "No sir. We didn't plan on offending you, sir." Dororo answered with sincerity.

"We apologize if it seems that way, sir." Kururu added. As mischievous Kururu was, he had enough common sense to know how dangerous the situation will become if he added his signature laugh. Besides.. this teacher was acting like some sort of officer. Kururu felt really offended by that. He was part of the Keron Military, but this man was just acting like a military officer, when he wasn't one! A soldier from the Keron Army is usually the result of half the Keronian population wanting to invade planets and prove themselves to be number one in the whole universe.

The teacher flicked chalks at them in irritation, expecting either one to flinch and fly backwards at the chalk's impact. But to his surprise, Dororo had only raised a hand and used his fingers to catch the chalk that was a few inches away from his face, while Kururu stepped a bit to the side to avoid the chalk that was supposed to be for him. _"Did he try to use a chalk as a bullet? Impressive.. it seems Pekoponians and Keronians aren't so different in their teaching styles, but.. he's weaker compared to the Keronian Trainers."_ Dororo thought, flicking his fingers and holding the chalk properly. Likewise, Kururu picked up the chalk and looked at the teacher with curiosity.

"Are you two idiots?! First you mock me and deny it, then you're just looking at me with those pathetic looks?! Write your names on the board!" He growled, startling the students and Dororo. Kururu stood his ground, not intimidated, but just a bit.. annoyed. Dororo wrote his name and Kururu did the same, but instead of placing the chalk back on the container on the teacher's table, Kururu snapped his in half by simply exerting force. This caused the teacher to be more annoyed. "Heichou!" He addressed Dororo, who yelped and stood straight again. "You and Souchou get detention! One, for causing a fuss in class the moment you stepped in, second, for wearing those obnoxious headgears and accessories in school, third, for mocking my teaching style by acting like soldiers, and fourth, for Souchou breaking a belonging of a teacher. You disgrace the fallen soldiers by mocking their actions to their superiors?! Well, suffer the consequences! Our soldiers didn't risk their lives for history to have brats like you!"

"W-What..? Why? I... um.. I understand, sir." Dororo uttered, this time, he didn't salute as doing so might result to much more severe consequences. They barely did anything! Is.. is this how Pekoponian schools disciplined the children?! _"Military school, you have taught me nothing. Well.. you did teach me about military expertise- oh never mind, I wish Keroro-kun would have given us more time to study about Pekoponian teacher-types.. but gee, what a short temper. Pekoponian soldiers mean so much to him.. just like how soldiers are treasured in Keron, no matter how low your rank is. But we weren't mocking them, our soldiers are basically the same!"_ He thought with a resigned sigh escaping his mouth, but was probably unheard of because of his mask. Nevertheless, they barely did anything that could get them to trouble! God, was it his fault? It had to be his fault? Oh my god, it was his fault. Why was he so useless?! His trauma switch was twitching, but he tried to maintain a cool demeanor because he didn't want to cry for the second time today, especially in front of Pekoponians!

Kururu didn't back down as easy as Dororo did. He grinned widely. So.. Dororo was being a goody-goody, and the teacher didn't like it one bit. Well.. in most anime he's seen that regarded Pekoponian school lives, there was always a contrast to the good-two-shoes character.. it was his time to shine, it seemed. Time to prove to the Garuru Platoon's brat that he was deserving of his title as the Yellow Devil, despite Tororo not being present at the moment. For his pride, his amusement, and more likely to prevent Dororo from accidentally having his trauma switch turned on and ending up embarrassing himself in class by crying his eyes out, he simply made his trademark grin. "I refuse, kuku." He stated.

"Kururu-dono?!" Dororo gasped, still not loud for the students to hear.

Students gasped at his refusal, the teacher seemed to be surprised, and Dororo looked up at him quickly in shock. "I got this. It could be an interesting way to see how Pekoponians react to one of their species rebelling against the orders of a superior. Kukuku." He told Dororo, who was inwardly begging him to not be an ass. "I refuse to listen to you." He repeated to the teacher, a smug look on his face. "And disgracing soldiers? Keh, you don't know who we really are. Kuku! We're only doing what we were always told to do, teacher-sensei. I'm sure we are just being nice and obedient little troopers, kukuku."

"Kururu-dono, our co-!"

"Enough! Souchou! You're coming with me to the guidance counselor! Heichou, you're coming later to detention, but considering you were so nice to restrict yourself from being a rebellious brat.. I'll let you slide, just this once!" He barked, grabbing Kururu by his collar. Students watched in fear as he dragged out Kururu by pulling him, but the blonde didn't seem fazed. Kururu had a smug expression on his face, but he gave a look to his platoon mate before the grumpy teacher managed to pull him to the hall.

 _"Dororo-senpai, I leave my bag to you. It has my laptop, so don't let anyone steal it, or I'll do something worse to the teacher! Oh wait, that'll actually benefit me! Go ahead and throw it out the window! Kukuku! Nah, just kidding. Gather data about our classmates, I'll do the same to these so-called 'superior' Pekoponians. Sergeant Major Kururu, out. Kukukukuku!"_ Kururu communicated by pressing against his headphones.

Dororo lightly pressed against the shrouds of his headgear. _"Kururu-dono. Be careful and handle each situation carefully. You are the brains of the platoon, so I put my faith on you. I will inform leader-dono about your current situation, hopefully you'll be able to join with us during lunch break in order to obtain more information about Pekoponian school facilities. Lance Corporal Dororo, out."_ He awkwardly took out his modified Keronian phone from his pocket and started texting, noticing the other students took out their phones once the teacher left with Kururu. So he started texting to Keroro as quick as possible.

 **Lance Corporal Dororo's Report (Operation T.H.L, Day 1)**

 **Currently in the opposite classroom, literally standing in front of the class because sensei forgot to assign me a seat before dragging Kururu-dono away. I trust you have heard the loud voice of our Pekoponian teacher yelling at Kururu-dono earlier. All eyes have been torn off me, since they assume I'm a troublemaker like Kururu-dono. It seems that our natural instinct to react to superior soldiers has been nothing but trouble earlier. I suggest not acting like a soldier, thus, not following our natural instinct to salute.**

 **Our teacher has a really short temper and has started to grow a disliking over Kururu-dono and I. I think this will damage our operation, considering we are all working separately. I sincerely hope you and Giroro-dono, or Tamama-dono, have a much nicer instructor. I do not know if it was intentional or if Kururu-dono was just bored and annoyed, but he managed to save me by getting the teacher to get angry at him and leave me alone. Unfortunately, Kururu-dono and I have detention. If we stay after school, I suggest waiting for us at the base instead.**

 **I trust you and Giroro-dono to obtain information about the female Pekoponians we have met earlier; Natsumi Hinata-dono and Koyuki Azumaya-dono. Both of them are in your class. I am sorry to say this, but you often forget, leader-dono. It is my intention to ensure you are still ongoing with the mission plan. If you are offended, I do apologize.**

 **I also think our that our Keronian headgear is causing a fuss.. please inform us on what to do with them later at lunch. Kururu-dono's headphones might be confiscated. His glasses seem to be disliked by our teacher, and so does my mask. Those two are necessities to us.**

 **This ends my report for Day 1. I hope you and Giroro-dono are doing fine.**

* * *

Kururu sat in an office chair with a grin on his face as the guidance counselor glared at him. The teacher of his class absolutely refused to leave unless Kururu removed his headphones, his beanie, and his glasses, in that order. Being a stubborn and mischievous person, Kururu only chuckled and slumped in his seat as he made random notes about his surroundings and occasionally laughed his signature laugh. _"Hm.. I can't take my phone out now. Whatever. Dororo-senpai has enough time to send his report. Kuku. But I can't do any more stuff later, since I have detention. Keh. I have to.. wait.. I have an idea. Kukuku.."_

"Souchou.. first day of school, first subject.. and you already got in trouble? Souchou.." The guidance counselor started. "I have heard from Miss Yukimari that you have met the Hinatas and Nishizawa.. as well as Azumaya and Mutsumi. Now.. please. Follow miss Hinata's example of a student. You happened to have the highest grades out of your four other friends, but even though you failed the physical exam, it doesn't change the fact that you are a intelligent student, who can probably be a successful doctor or engineer. Your IQ happens to be the highest I've ever seen." She then sighed. "However.. your personality is below unacceptable. You're a troublemaker, like Mutsumi. You both have a high IQ, but you're both troublemakers! Please do not follow his footsteps."

"Keh?" Kururu looked at her, ignoring the glare the teacher gave him. "Doctor? Engineer? Sounds boring! I prefer making things that people asked me to, but tampering it and causing a fuss, kukuku! Want someone to actually listen to your rules and regulations? Get Dororo! The others live in their own little worlds to actually understand what you're trying to say, kuku! But I'm pretty sure even he wouldn't listen to what you're trying to say. He follows his own morals or something like that, kukuku! Becoming someone people want you to be isn't interesting." He slumped again. "So boring. I have better things to do, and sensei here has things to teach. Can you just nag me later at detention? So something interesting will happen later, kukuku!"

"Souchou! Behave yourself!" The teacher bark. "Or I'll bring Heichou in here!"

 _"Keeehhh? If he does that, there won't be anyone in that class to gather information. Even worse, Pekoponian brats are nosy! If they dare take my laptop.. kukukuku! I'll be laughed at by that annoying thing!"_ Reluctantly, he sat properly. "Alright, alright. But the bit about disgracing soldiers? Ku! Not a chance. Never in my life." Why would he? His parents were soldiers! Died in war, too. Only people he had were his carefree older siblings, still back in Keron. "So.. can I go back now?"

"..Just this once, Souchou. But I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you." The guidance counselor said, dismissing them both. Kururu stood up and lazily opened the door before his teacher followed him back.

...

Thirty seconds passed. Kururu and his teacher, named Ichiwari-sensei, walked back to his classroom. The big guy had apparently a fascination with japanese history, mostly war, hence why he acted the way he was now. Kururu wanted to state that if he loved those stories so much, he should have became a soldier himself. But considering he ended up in detention and accidentally bought Dororo with him, he decided to stay quiet. He needed to have his plan work, but he'd need the sergeant to gather the platoon at lunch before discussing it.

He felt a hand grab at his beanie. "Souchou! I forgot to tell you this, but no headgears or gadgets allowed in school! We cannot risk our academy having such lowly reputation because of students like you or Mutsumi! The only gadget allowed in school is a cellphone, but nothing else! Everything else shall be confiscated!" He yelled, despite Kururu literally being next to him. "But since this is your first day, I will let you off with a warning. You and your friends shall come here to school tomorrow without those ridiculous accessories! You get yourself a proper pair of glasses as well!"

Naturally, Dororo had a pass to that, because it was fairly common in japan for students to wear masks if they were allergic to something located within the school. Besides, compared to his glasses, Dororo's mask looked normal. "Keh." He replied, swatting the hand away. Thankfully, he didn't receive another earful from the short-tempered teacher, which made Kururu smirk. His role as the little shit in the school was being noticed. _"Take that, you annoying brat."_ He thought to himself, imaging the salmon-colored rival of his in a rocket and blowing himself up out of anger. What a nice image.

"Shit, only a few minutes left." Ichiwari-sensei cursed. "I guess I have to give the test tomorrow instead. What an inconvenience."

As the teacher talked to himself, Kururu took out his phone and had started texting his report to Keroro. Knowing Dororo, he was probably still standing in the middle of class awkwardly while fumbling with his phone and texting his report.

 **Sergeant Major Kururu's Report (Operation T.H.L, Day 1)**

 **Depending on a Pekoponian's interests, their personality affects their behaviors. Sort of like us Keronians, so I think there must be some similarities to the cultures of Keron and Pekopon.**

 **Yasobi Ichiwari, the adviser teacher of my class, shall be added to the list of Pekoponians we have encountered, besides Hinata Natsumi, Hinata Fuyuki, Azumaya Koyuki, Nishizawa Momoka, and Mutsumi Saburo. Besides the five we met earlier, Ichiwari is the first adult Pekoponian that we have. The teacher that left us in the gym earlier didn't get to give us her name. I'll simply hack into the school files later to gather all information about the staff and students.**

 **Dororo-senpai probably gave you half what I was gonna say, so I'll keep this short. I managed to cancel a quiz by simply existing and being me.** **Also we have detention later. I have a plan to ensure we get out early. I'll let you all know at lunch.**

 **This ends my report for Day 1.**

* * *

 **Considering this story relies on humor and the Keronians adjusting to acting like teenagers while ignoring their natural instincts and habits as Keronian Soldiers, some things will be changed, since there is little-to-no-drama in this story. Such changes include;**

 **1\. The Chibi Keroro Platoon consisted of Keroro, Giroro, Zeroro, and Pururu. In this story, Zoruru is part of the Chibi Keroro Platoon after Zeroro befriends him. Garuru isn't part of the Chibi Keroro Platoon, but he acts as their guardian whenever they go out adventuring on their own.**

 **2\. Zoruru, instead of being a lonely child that grew up to be a hateful assassin, met Zeroro. Due to this meeting, his hatred for Dororo does not exist, due to their closeness as children that didn't change as they grew. While he's half-robot, Dororo is definitely _not_ the cause of this. He still has his somewhat emotionless demeanor, but for a comical effect, I gave Zoruru a little.. change in his personality.**

 **3\. The Garuru Platoon will be added soon enough, but for now, only the Keroro Platoon is in Pekopon. As said in this story, both platoons have a friendly rivalry towards each other.**

 **4\. All members of both platoons knew each other as children; Garuru's brother is Giroro, so he already met Keroro, Zeroro, Pururu, and Zoruru as kids. Tamama and Taruru are classmates, but Tororo and Taruru are neighbors, so the three of them know each other. Kururu has met Tororo online and has met him in real life numerous times, so they also know each other. Their friendships are apparently the reason why the Keroro Platoon is friends with the Garuru Platoon.**

 **5\. I may add the Shurara Corps, but I'm not really sure.**

 **6\. Keronian OCs appear, but only as supporting characters. So if you dislike OCs, no need to worry, they won't impact the storyline much.**

 **7\. For both the Keroro and Garuru Platoons, this is a list of eldest to youngest; Garuru, Giroro, Zoruru, Pururu, Keroro, Dororo, Kururu, Tamama, Taruru, and Tororo.**


End file.
